Yosenju Kama 3
| romaji_name = Yōsenjū Kamamitachi | trans_name = Yosenju Kamamitachi | image = YosenjuKama3-SP17-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1500 | def = 800 | passcode = 28630501 | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger, Condition, Trigger | lore = If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". When another "Yosenju" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". You can only use this effect of "Yosenju Kama 3" once per turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Normalement, vous pouvez : immédiatement après la résolution de cet effet, Invoquez Normalement 1 monstre "Yosenju" ("Yosenju Kama 3" exclu) depuis votre main. Lorsqu'un autre monstre "Yosenju" que vous contrôlez inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire : vous pouvez ajouter 1 carte "Yosenju" ("Yosenju Kama 3" exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Yosenju Kama 3" qu'une fois par tour. Une fois par tour, durant la End Phase, si cette carte a été Invoquée Normalement ce tour : renvoyez-la à la main. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird, kannst du: Sofort nachdem dieser Effekt aufgelöst wurde, beschwöre 1 „Yosenju“-Monster als Normalbeschwörung von deiner Hand, außer „Yosenju Kama 3“. Wenn ein anderes „Yosenju“-Monster, das du kontrollierst, deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Yosenju“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „Yosenju Kama 3“. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Yosenju Kama 3“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Einmal pro Spielzug, während der End Phase, falls diese Karte in diesem Spielzug als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wurde: Gib sie auf die Hand zurück. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente, puoi: immediatamente dopo che questo effetto si è risolto, Evoca Normalmente 1 mostro "Yosenju" dalla tua mano, eccetto "Yosenju Kama 3". Quando un altro mostro "Yosenju" che controlli infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario: puoi aggiungere 1 carta "Yosenju" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Yosenju Kama 3". Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Yosenju Kama 3" una sola volta per turno. Una volta per turno, durante la End Phase, se questa carta è stata Evocata Normalmente in questo turno: falla ritornare nella mano. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal, você pode: imediatamente depois de resolver este efeito, Invocar por Invocação-Normal 1 monstro "Yosenju" da sua mão, exceto "Yosenju Kama 3". Quando outro monstro "Yosenju" que você controla causar dano de batalha ao seu oponente: você pode adicionar 1 card "Yosenju" do seu Deck à sua mão exceto "Yosenju Kama 3". Você só pode usar este efeito de "Yosenju Kama 3" uma vez por turno. Uma vez por turno, durante a Fase Final, se este card foi Invocado por Invocação-Normal neste turno: devolva-o para a mão. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal, puedes: inmediatamente después de que se resuelva este efecto, Invocar de Modo Normal, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo "Yosenju", excepto "Yosenju Kama 3". Cuando otro monstruo "Yosenju" que controles inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 carta "Yosenju" en tu Deck, excepto "Yosenju Kama 3". Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Yosenju Kama 3" una vez por turno. Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase, si este turno esta carta fue Invocada de Modo Normal: devuélvela a la mano. | ja_lore = 「妖仙獣 鎌参太刀」の②の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：このカードが召喚に成功した場合に発動できる。手札から「妖仙獣 鎌参太刀」以外の「妖仙獣」モンスター１体を召喚する。②：このカード以外の自分の「妖仙獣」モンスターが相手に戦闘ダメージを与えた時に発動できる。デッキから「妖仙獣 鎌参太刀」以外の「妖仙獣」カード１枚を手札に加える。③：このカードを召喚したターンのエンドフェイズに発動する。このカードを持ち主の手札に戻す。 | ko_lore = "요선수 겸삼태도"의 ②의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 패에서 "요선수 겸삼태도" 이외의 "요선수" 몬스터 1장을 일반 소환한다. ② : 이 카드 이외의 자신의 "요선수" 몬스터가 상대에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "요선수 겸삼태도" 이외의 "요선수" 카드 1장을 패에 넣는다. ③ : 이 카드를 일반 소환한 턴의 엔드 페이즈에 발동한다. 이 카드를 주인의 패로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Yosenju | supports_archetypes = Yosenju | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Adds from Deck to hand * Returns itself from field to hand | summoning = * Allows multiple Normal Summons * Performs a Normal Summon | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11475 }}